


【刘卫】寻仙

by allwall (kazekaze)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekaze/pseuds/allwall
Summary: PS：是雷。表面红楼crossover，本质古剑二au。一本正经拼凑+胡说八道。





	【刘卫】寻仙

【刘卫】寻仙

姑瑶之山，帝女死焉，其名曰女尸，化为露草万千。时有赤瑕宫神瑛侍者，日以甘露灌溉其一，脱之草胎木质，遂成少年人形。

露草尝游于离恨天外，饥食蜜青果为膳，渴饮灌愁海水为汤。因其酬报灌溉之德不得，故缠绵之意终年郁结五内。

适逢神瑛侍者凡心偶炽，趁此太平朝世，欲下凡造历幻缘。警幻仙子闻之，遂询其灌溉情未偿之事，露草叹曰：“受人甘露之惠，无水可还。愿从下世为人，以终生泪奉还。”

下世值文帝年间。男方在身时，王夫人梦日入其怀，以告太子，太子曰：“贵徵也。”此侍者凡胎是也，未生而文帝崩。太子即位，是为景帝。未几，王夫人生男，后立胶东王、太子，是为武帝。

上性聪慧，三岁，景帝抱上于膝，问曰：“乐为天子否？”对曰：“由天不由儿。”后讼伏羲以来群圣，所录阴阳诊候龙图龟册数万言，无一字遗落。至七岁，圣彻过人。

时平阳侯侯妾卫氏，与人通，生男，讳青，即露草肉身也。后归其父，先母之子皆奴蓄之，不以为兄弟数。尝从入至甘泉居室，有一钳徒相青曰：“贵人也，官至封侯。”青笑曰：“人奴之生，得毋笞骂即足矣，安得封侯事乎！”

初，上幸平阳公主家，得见青。青视上，倏尔悲恸莫名，涕泪难止。上奇之，怔怔然，以为熟稔，遂赐字仲卿，即钟情也。其后金风玉露，难以细数。上纳青姊于平阳公主家，后立为皇后。

青以侍中常从上游猎上林，枕苜蓿而眠树下，数日不归。因乐游苑自生玫瑰树，树下多苜蓿。苜蓿一名怀风，时人或谓之光风。风在其间，常萧萧然，日照其花，有光彩，故名苜蓿为怀风。上尝以其萧萧然有光彩似青而喻戏之，青多赧而不答，上遂以连枝苜蓿遗青。后茂陵人谓之连枝草。

初，青虽视上常欲涕，后从上练兵竟渐止。此盖因仙草既得今世偿还之法，毋需泪也。惜青终生不解此意也。

建元六年，八月，有星孛于东方，长竟天。次年改元，号为元光。元年，丁未，长星见，蚩尤旗亘天，见则王者征伐四方。上欲兴兵伐胡。

元光五年，上拜青为车骑将军，击匈奴，出上谷。诸将皆败，独青龙城斩首数百而还，封关内侯。元朔元年春，青姊有男，后立为太子。

其后，青出雁门、云中、高阙、定襄诸地。七击匈奴，与单于决战于漠北，未尝一败。上大喜，先后封长平侯、大将军、大司马，欲群臣下之。然大将军不形于色，谦恭自守，有恩于苏建，礼让于汲黯。

元狩五年，上病重于鼎湖宫，大将军衣不解带，亲侍奉汤药于上前。神君至，上愈，愈信神仙方术。叹曰：此皆天人感应之由，上本神瑛侍者下凡，与神仙同声共气，不以为异。初待大将军甚厚，亦是为此。然冥冥天意，幽微难测。大将军以征伐代泪而还，有悖上天好生之德。后班固云卫太子败于兵戈之生，皆亦然。

元鼎二年，越欲与汉用船战逐，乃大修昆明池，列观环之。治楼船，高十余丈，旗帜加其上，甚壮。上感之，乃作柏梁台，高数十丈。宫室之修，由此日丽。上欢甚，与大将军及群臣联诗于此，后谓之柏梁遗风，诸帝仿效。

元封元年，上封禅泰山。因大将军病笃，上欲以此达天听，而终不闻。于是，大将军不愈，渐脱人形，还为草木之身。上初惊怒，召方士公孙卿等议大将军事，卿虽不明其中款曲，然受大将军旧恩久不得报，遂为大将军言，曰此吉兆也。上方信。

元封五年，大司马大将军青薨。上以大将军露草之身奉于柏梁台上。

太初元年，十一月乙酉，未央宫柏梁台灾。先是大风发其屋，后天火降之，露草焚烧尽。上初大恸，后竟无凄色，于柏梁旧址始建建章宫。建章宫自有千门万户，仿仙境而造，碧瓦飞甍，仙洲神山，不可胜数。

卫太子败后，上行幸东莱，临大海，欲浮海求神山。群臣谏，上弗听；而大风晦冥，海水沸涌。上留十余日，不得御楼船，乃还。上言曰：“朕即位以来，所为狂悖，使天下愁苦，不可追悔。自今事有伤害百姓，糜费天下者，悉罢之。”田千秋曰：“方士言神仙者甚众，而无显功，臣请皆罢斥遣之。”上曰：“大鸿胪言是也。”

后元二年，上崩于五柞宫。固知一死生为虚诞，齐彭殇为妄作焉，以神仙之身求神仙，殆矣。

End


End file.
